Chocolates & Friendship
by Ascot no miko
Summary: Miyako is having trouble with her Valentines gift to Ken, but someone unexpected (not really, once you think about it. ^^) steps in to help. (Miya-Iori friendship ficcie, Kenyako, a bit of Takari & Daikari)


  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Simple as that.  
  
Couples: Kenyako, and a little bit of both Daikari and Takari.  
  
Notes: This story is mainly an Miyako / Iori friendship ficcie, because I love my l'il Iori-kun, and Miyako is just so wicked kewl. And for something that's in the ficcie... I personally feel that Iori would be popular with his classmates, or at least the girls. Dunno why, but I can just see bunches of third grade girls having little crushes on him, can't you?  
  
Dedication: Kat-chan, for two reasons. For one, she has gotten me hooked on Kenyako, from both her story The Meek Shall Inherit the Earth and her site, (http://www.crosswinds.net/~filldnothingness/addiction), which is a Kenyako shrine! Secondly, I just wanted to thank her for being a really kewl writer & a nice friend (even though I haven't e-mailed you back yet! Sorry, Kat-chan!). So, this Kenyako / Miya-Iori friendship ficcie is for you, Kat-chan.  
  
  


**Chocolates & Friendship**  


  
  
  
Miyako nearly screamed, her frustration level increasing as she tried harder and harder to get the off the pan. Unfortunately, it was definitely stuck there, and there didn't seem to be any way of getting off.  
  
Oh, well. It wasn't as if she was going to be able to make anything, anyway. Miyako sighed. Cooking just wasn't her thing... and Valentines Day was tomorrow! Oh, why couldn't she have just settled with getting the simple store-bought candy like she did for the other's? After all, Miyako had never, ever been good at cooking... Not to mention, why didn't she just ask her mother to help? But, no., of course not, she had wanted this to be special.  
  
Hmph. Special, right. Well, Miyako figured that the hunk of blackened was special... in it's own way...  
  
It was then that Miyako realized what she should have a long time ago. It was hopeless... she should just go to her family's convenience store and buy another box of regular chocolate, because there was no way on Earth that she was going to make anything. Miyako had bought enough chocolate for three tries, and so far, two of them had been disasters. Fine. She didn't need anymore hints...  
  
The doorbell rang, but Miyako didn't care.  
  
Why did everything she did have to turn out so... so... Miyako broke down, a few tears streaming down her face. She really should have just stuck to computers. After all, at least they cooperated with her, unlike cooking or dancing or soccer or boys...   
  
Frustration converted to self-pity, and Miyako just sat there, sobbing quietly. Sure, she usually wouldn't have cried over something as trivial as a burnt pan of chocolates, but this was way different! This was something meaningful, something special... and something that she would never be able to finish. Why had she thought this would be easy? Making chocolate was never to be considered an easy task... why had she even tried?  
  
a small voice asked, and Miyako looked up, eyes wide. No one was home... but standing before her was Iori, her long-time best friend, giving her a concerned look. Miya-chan, why are you crying?  
  
Miyako wiped her face hastily and said, Iori! What are you doing in here?  
  
You said that you were going to be home, but you didn't answer the door. Iori admitted, looking shamefully at the floor. I'm sorry, but I was worried, and that's why I have a key for your home, ne?  
  
Miyako sighed, standing up and turning away from her brown-haired friend. Well, I'm all right, so you can go home, Iori-kun.  
  
A hand touched her shoulder. You don't look like you're feeling all right. Miyako looked down at Iori, who was staring up at her with concerned green eyes. You were crying. Why?  
  
No reason. Miyako said stiffly, resisting the urge to break down and tell her long-time friend what happened. But no, he would think it to be stupid...   
  
Miya-chan, why won't you talk to me anymore? Iori asked, sounding serious (as if he was ever anything else). Miyako turned and gave Iori a glance, seeing that the small boy was looking upset as well.   
  
N-nani, Iori-kun? Miyako asked, sitting down on a kitchen chair.  
  
You're always talking and giggling and stuff with Hikari and Daisuke and them... you never seem to acknowledge me, anymore. Iori looked up at her, and Miyako could see the pain in his emerald green eyes. I'm not saying that you shouldn't have anymore friends, but we barely talk anymore. You always used to tell me what was bothering you before.  
  
Miyako bit her lip. You're right, Iori-kun... I'm sorry. It just that... I don't think you'd understand something like this...  
  
Why not? Iori questioned. I always have before, right?  
  
Miyako looked at her nine-year-old friend, who was now seated on a chair across from hers. It was almost funny, once you thought about it, how the two children were having a nice heart-to-heart in a messy kitchen that had sprays of chocolate mix and eggshells all over the place. And it was funny because of their appearance as well, because Miyako knew that she was covered in flour and chocolate mix, and Iori was as neat and clean as usual.  
  
In fact, it was so funny in her mind that Miyako giggled, causing Iori to give her a look of surprise. Miya-chan, why are you laughing?  
  
Miyako couldn't stop giggling, but she answer, It's j-just that– -giggle- –w-well... look at us! At Iori's incredulous look, Miyako simply giggled again and she said, Actually, just look at me! I'm so messy!  
  
Iori simply sat there, face confused, but Miyako didn't explain it to him. Instead, after her laughter had calmed down, Miyako said, Iori-kun, you're right, I guess. I'm sorry if I'm been ignoring you... but this is really over your head, because you hate Ken-kun–  
  
Iori questioned, looking curious. What does Ken have to do with this?  
  
Miyako suddenly stopped her explanation, feeling as if she had just been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. Well... I, uhm... Sighing and realizing that she had no way out of this, Miyako said, Iori-kun, you know that Valentines Day is tomorrow, right?  
  
  
  
Well... I've been trying to make Ken-kun some homemade chocolate. Miyako admitted, blushing. And, well... it hasn't been working all that well...  
  
Iori looked up, for the first time taking in the appearance of the kitchen, which, as he looked, he noticed looked like a bomb made of chocolate had hit it. So I see...  
  
Do you get it, now? Miyako asked, nearly pleading. I was so upset because I couldn't make the chocolates, and Valentines Day is tomorrow! At saying this, Miyako felt another rush of frustration with the that she had produced, and she clenched her fists. Oh... I'm so mad! I can't cook...  
  
A hand was placed over her fists, and Miyako saw that Iori had stood up and come over. Miya-chan, getting angry won't do anything. You'll just have to work through the frustration.  
  
But I've been working on this for over three hours, and both times, it turned out like... well, like charcoal! Miyako protested, and Iori walked away from her. Miyako looked up and saw him standing by the pan of , and watched as he pulled the clump of the undescribable object off the pan.  
  
Throwing the failed chocolate in the garbage, Iori turned to her and said, Miya-chan, it's all right. You've just left it in the oven too long.  
  
But the first time it was all runny! Miyako protested.  
  
Probably because you added too much milk or something. Iori explained, and he set the pan down on the counter top. Pulling out a cloth from under the sink, Iori began to wipe the counters and stove with the slightly damp object, cleaning it up. Miya-chan, your problem isn't with the fact that you can't cook, it has to do with the fact that you don't follow the directions.  
  
Miyako said, biting her lip. Yeah, I guess you're right...  
  
Iori smiled at her, and began to throw away the used egg shells, now that he had finished wiping off the counter. Well, then, what are you doing just sitting there?  
  
  
  
Aren't you going to make the chocolate for Ken-san? Iori asked, taking the used dished and washing them off with warm water. I thought that you wanted to do that.  
  
Miyako froze slightly, looking at her brown-haired best friend, who was simply looking at her with an expectant expression on his face. Not wanting to take Iori's words for granted, Miyako questioned, Does that mean that you're going to help me?  
  
Iori smiled. What are friends for, Miya-chan?  
  
But... you hate Ken-kun!  
  
This doesn't have anything to do with Ken-san. Iori said, his smile fading slightly. This has to do with you, Miya-chan. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help?  
  
Miyako smiled, feeling the full blow of what Iori said as she did. Resisting the urge to cry again, Miyako simply stood up and wiped a blotch of chocolate mix from her face. Looking down at her green-eyed friend, Miyako questioned, Where do we start, Iori-kun?  
  
Iori smiled back up at her. Well, first we have to...  
  


  
~*~  
  


  
Chocolates (both homemade and store-bought) in hand, Miyako walked into the computer lab, where she knew that everyone was waiting patiently. Sliding the door open, Miyako was glad to see that everyone – including Ken – was laughing and having fun. Looking around the room silently, Miyako saw that Hikari was handing out her chocolate to the boys, and was surprised to see that she handed homemade chocolates to both Takeru and Daisuke, who both grinned brightly. Ken had received a store-bought box from the child of Light, and was now teasing her about it, saying that he felt left out– as a joke, of course. Turning to where Iori was standing, Miyako giggled as she saw him holding quite a few boxes of both store-bought and homemade chocolate. Apparently, many of the girls in his grade had taken fancy upon him, but from the exasperated expression on Iori's face, Miyako didn't think that he cared all that much, and would much rather have gotten nothing.  
  
Hey, everyone! Miyako said cheerfully, announcing her arrival. Grinning happily, she handed out the two boxes of store-bought chocolate to Takeru and Daisuke, who were, at the moment, eating Hikari's homemade peanut clusters. Turning to Iori, Miyako handed him a box and said, Gee, Iori-kun, got enough chocolate there?  
  
Iori blushed as he received her gift, and he said, Miya-chan, I can't eat all of this. I'll get sick.  
  
So give it to Takeru and Daisuke. Miyako suggested, smiling.  
  
But then they'll get sick. Iori protested.  
  
Miyako shrugged. I never knew that you were so popular with the ladies, Iori-kun! Grinning and clasping her hand to her chest, Miyako teased, Why are you so fortunate?  
  
Iori murmured. Why me?  
  
Miyako giggled, placing her hands on her hips. Don't worry, Iori-kun, I'm sure Upamon will help you eat some. If you split it up between him, Takeru, Daisuke, and yourself, I'm sure you'll get rid of it. Thinking of Iori's cream-colored digimon, Miyako asked, Hey, where is the little cream puff anyway?  
  
The little cream puff' is at home, because I knew that he would go crazy with all the chocolate being exchanged in school today. Iori explained, and he gestured to the boxes of chocolate that Takeru, Ken, and Daisuke held. All three of them held a grand amount of chocolate from their classmates, with Takeru's being the most.  
  
Miyako smiled. Yeah, I see.  
  
By the way, speaking of the exchanging of chocolate... Iori said, turning his gaze to the small box of homemade fudge that was in Miyako's hands. Aren't you going to give that to someone?  
  
Miyako said, blushing. Should I? Oh, I'm so nervous...  
  
Iori shrugged. I don't know whether you should or not, Miya-chan, but you did spend around four hours making that stuff. I think that you should have some profit from your labor.  
  
Miyako smiled and gave the small boy a hug. Arigatou, Iori-kun! Holding the box tightly, Miyako walked over to where Ken was picking up his backpack, preparing to leave. Almost shaking in anticipation, Miyako tapped the blue-haired boy on the shoulder lightly.   
  
Turning around to see Miyako, Ken said, Oh, hello, Miyako-san. What is it?  
  
Miyako said, an suddenly thrust the box of homemade chocolates in the blue-eyed genius's hands. This is for you, Ken-kun. I hope you like them. As she said this, Miyako could feel her face burn bright red.  
  
Ken's eyes lit up, and he smiled as he saw the box. Ken lifted the box top off and pulled out a sampling of the chocolate. After eating it, Ken said, Wow, Miyako-san, these are great! You really made these?  
  
Miyako said, spirits soaring. He liked them... he liked her... did he? Feeling her heart pound with happiness, Miyako realized that now she might have a chance. As she looked at the chocolates, though, Miyako realized that she should give credit to another for her success. Well... Iori-kun helped me a lot.  
  
Ken looked up, nearly choking on the last bit of the piece of fudge that he was eating at the moment. Iori-kun helped? Ken questioned, and he looked over at the brown-haired boy, who was reading a book as he waited for Miyako to finish her task. But... I thought he hated me...  
  
He does. Miyako admitted, shrugging. Maybe not as much as before, but he still does.  
  
Why did he help you, then?  
  
Miyako smiled and sighed, giving Ken a sincere look. Because he doesn't hate me, Ken-kun, and the power of friendship overcomes feelings of hate. Looking down at the ground in embarrassment, Miyako said, Iori's stubborn. But that doesn't mean that he won't let you and I be friends.  
  
Ken looked up, blinking.   
  
Call me Miyako-chan, Ken-kun. Miyako said brightly, trying not to look as nervous as she said this. You're good friend, aren't you?  
  
As she looked at him, Miyako realized that Ken was probably just as nervous as she was about all of this. After all, the only person who had really accepted him in the group was Daisuke, but Miyako was willing to do so as well- and not just because he was a cute guy.  
  
You... you mean it, Miyako-chan? Ken asked, happy to be accepted by another person of the group as a friend.   
  
Miyako responded, and then – after glancing at Iori – she said, But don't call me Miya-chan'. That's for Iori-kun.  
  
Ken glanced over at Iori, who was still reading, and he grinned. Sure, Miyako-chan. he said, and they both began to walk towards where Iori was waiting. After that brief period of silence, Ken decided to try joke, and he teased, How about   
  
Miyako giggled and shoved Ken away, unable to think of anything else. Not fair! Miyako protested. Your name is so plain, and you can't play with it! Not fair, Ken-kun! Not fair.  
  
Ken laughed as well, and the two of them made their way to the door, where Iori (having heard their little , and decided that it was time to get to go) was standing, waiting to go.   
  
Are you ready, Miya-chan?  
  
Sure, Iori-kun. Miyako said simply, smiling at her brown-haired friend. Waving to Ken, who was walking out the door, Miyako said, Let's go.  
  
  


**~Fin~**


End file.
